Games already exist that are played simultaneously by a plurality of users. As a display system for a game of this type, for example, a display system is per se known in which a single game screen is divided into a plurality of regions, one for each user, and in which, upon a display for each user, only the corresponding subdivided region is displayed in enlarged form (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).